warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Vision des silbernen Lichts
Personen Flockenclan Kirschclan Prolog Schneeflocke sprang aus ihrem Bau, raus aus dem Wald und über die Lichtung. Ihr glattes, weißes Fell glänzte im seichten Mondlicht. Schneeflocke sprang über die Äste. Endlich hatte sie die alten Felder erreicht. Nun schien das Mondlicht direkt auf sie. Schneeflocke sah zum Silberfließ auf. Plötzlich kam jemand hinter ihr zum Vorschein. Wolkenteich sprang zu ihrer Mentorin. "Wieso sind wir hier?", fragte sie. Schneeflocke sah sich um, am liebsten hätte sie die Schülerin angeschrien, dass sie ihr gefolgt war, doch irgendwie wollte sie es doch nicht. Sie lächelte Wolkenteich an und war froh über etwas Gesellschaft. Die junge Schülerin setzte sich neben ihre Mentorin und sah zum Himmel auf. "Es ist wunderschön", murmelte sie. Schneeflocke nickte. "Ich liebe diesen Ort", meinte sie. Wolkenteich betrachtete die vielen Sterne. "Wie ruhig es ist", murmelte sie. "Und wie sanft, sie auf uns hinunterblicken." Schneeflocke nickte ihrer Schülerin zu. "Ja, sie blicken immer auf uns herab, ob wir sie sehen oder nicht." Wolkenteich lächelte ihre Mentorin an. "Wieso bist du her gekommen?", wollte sie wissen. Schneeflocke antwortete nicht und Wolkenteich fragte nicht nochmal nach. Eine Zeitlang saßen beide Heilerinen nur so da und betrachteten den Sternenhimmel, bis der Mond schon untergegangen war und die Sonne ihr rotes Licht über die Felder warf. "Wieso sind wir hier?", fragte Wolkenteich plötzlich erneut. Schneeflocke erstarrte. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern sagte nur: "Komm." Dann stand sie auf und trottete zurück in den Wald. Wolkenteich stand auf und folgte ihrer Mentorin. Kapitel 1 Die junge Heilerin des Flockenclans schlich aus ihrem Bau und rannte durch den dunklen Wald. Sie konnte das Silberfließ nicht sehen, noch nicht. Sie sprang über die Dornenranken hinweg und erreichte ihren Lieblingsort. Der Sternenclan sah nun direkt auf sie herab, keine Bäume warem im Weg. Wolkenteich setzte sich hin und suchte nach ihrer Mentorin. "Schneeflocke?", rief sie. "Schneeflocke, wo bist du?" Doch es kam niemand. Wolkenteich setzte sich hin und schluchste tief. "Schneeflocke, ich bin es nur!", rief sie. "Bitte! Komm!" Niemand antwortete. Wolkenteich sah zum Sternenfließ empor. "Ich weiß du bist da! Wieso zeigst du dich mir nicht? Wieso versteckst du dich?" Wolkenteich fing laut an zu weinen. "Ich... ich weiß doch, dass du da bist..." Es kam und kam keine Antwort. Wolkenteichs Augen glänzten feucht. "Bitte zeig dich mir!", rief sie nochmals, doch es antwortete niemand. "Schneeflocke! Schneeflocke! Bitte... Schneeflocke...", die Rufe der Heilerin wurden leiser. "Wir waren immer hier, erinnerst du dich? Immer zu Sichelmond", wisperte sie und sah zu dem schmalen, sichelförmigem Mond auf. Wolkenteich schluchste leise, dann ließ sie sich ins Heu fallen und fing an zu weinen. Jemand rannte auf die junge Schülerin zu. "Wolkenteich, wo warst du?" Es war Häherfrost. "Nirgendwo", entgegnete Wolkenteich. "Du solltest in deinem Nest liegen." Doch der Älteste ging nicht. "Du siehst sehr erschöpft aus", sagte er und ging neben Wolkenteich her, die auf ihren Bau zuging. "Ich werde mich auch ausruhen", erwiderte sie. "Nein, wirst du nicht." Wolkenteich sah sich um, das Fell um ihre Augen war feucht. "Du hast selbst gesagt, ich sehe erschöpft aus." "Aber Sandjunges geht es nicht gut. Weil du nicht da warst, musste ich nach ihm sehen, obwohl ich ein Ältester bin." Wolkenteich gähnte kurz. "Was hat er denn?" "Ich glaube, er hat Weißen Husten." "Geh in dein Nest, wo du hingehörst, Häherfrost. Ich gucke nach ihm." Häherfrost widersprach nicht und trottete zum Bau der Ältesten, während die junge Heilerin zur Kinderstube ging. SIe streckte ihren Kopf herein. Grasschweif erwiderte den Blick. "Gut, dass du da bist, Wolkenteich. Es geht meinem kleinem Sandjunges immer schlechter." Ein geschecktes Fellknäuel drückte sich an Grasschweif. Sandjunges und seine 3 Geschwister waren noch so jung, würde Sandjunges einen weißen Husten wohl überleben? Schnell kam Wolkenteich herbei und untersuchte Sandjunges. Sie sah sehr bedrückt aus. "Wolkenteich?", fragte Grasschweif ängstlich. "Sandjunges muss zu mir in den Bau", beschloss Wolkenteich. "Es ist ein starker, weißer Husten. Ich werde tun, was ich kann." Damit hob die Heilerin das Junge am Nackenfell hoch und trottete aus der Kinderstube. Grasschweif sah ihr mit besorgtem Blick nach. Wolkenteich rannte zu ihrem Bau und legte das Junge auf den Boden, schnell kratzte sie etwas altes, herumliegendes Moos zusammen und bettete Sandjunges darauf. Der Kater blinzelte verwirrt. Dann rannte Wolkenteich nach draußen, zum Bau der Schüler. Rauchpfote legte sich gerade hin und gähnte, während Flammenpfote nach draußen trottete. "Flammenpfote, wo gehst du hin?", fragte Wolkenteich. "Trainieren", entgegnete der Kater. "Wieso?" "Kannst du mir vorher etwas frisches Moos für Sandjunges holen? Er liegt krank bei mir im Bau." Flammenpfote seufzte. "Ja, gut. Mach ich, Wolkenteich." Damit sprang der junge Schüler davon. Schnell rannte Wolkenteich zurück zu ihrem Bau, zu Sandjunges, der ununterbrochen blinzelte. "W- wieso?", fragte er. "Wieso bin ich nicht bei Mama?" "Streng dich nicht unnötig an, Sandjunges", erwiderte Wolkenteich. "Du bist krank." Sandjunges nickte leicht und schloss die Augen. Wolkenteich nickte. "Genau, versuch dich auszuruhen." Sie überlegte, ob sie dem Kleinem schon etwas Katzenminze geben sollte, oder bis zum nächsten Tag warten, sie hatte nicht viel Katzenminze im Moment. Sie blickte zu dem jungem Kater, alleine würde er die Krankheit nicht überstehen können. Also entschied sie sich, im etwas zu geben und lief zu den Kräutern, um sich etwas Katzenminze zu nehmen und es Sandjunges zu geben. Sandjunges schien schon zu schlafen, doch als er den nahen Geruch der Heilerin aufnahm, schlug er die Augen auf, die ihm immer wieder zufielen. "Du musst ein wenig hiervon essen", Wolkenteich schob dem Jungem die Katzenminze hin. Sandjunges antwortete nicht, sondern sah einfach auf die Kräuter und knabberte daran. "Er brauch auch Muttermilch, aber gleichzeitig meine Medezin...", murmelte Wolkenteich vor sich hin. Sie beschloss, sich erstmal auch auszuruhen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und so schlich die junge Heilerin zu ihrem Moosnest in einer kleinen Nische und schlief schnell ein. Wolkenteich streckte sich, ihr Fell war zausig und sie totmüde. Die Heilerin sprang zu dem Jungen, dass laut krähte. "Sandjunges brauch seine Mutter...", murmelte Wolkenteich. "Und neues Moos..." Sandjunges lag nun schon 2 Tage bei Wolkenteich im Bau und hielt die Heilerin wach. Nun sprang sie aus ihrem Bau zum Bau der Schüler. Alle Schüler schliefen noch und Rauchpfote war schon in der Morgendämmerung trainieren. Wolkenteich seufzte und trottete rüber zum Bau der Krieger und streckte ihren Kopf hinein. Brombeerdorn und Silberstreif waren wach und wuschen sich. "Silberstreif, holst du mir bitte etwas Moos?", bat Wolkenteich. Silberstreif unterbrach ihre Wäsche und sah auf. "Wieso, kannst du das nicht selbst?", fragte sie mit freundlicher, aber etwas abgenerfter, Stimme. "Sandjunges braucht mich", entgegnete die Heilerin. "Für ihn soll das Moos sein, er ist krank bei mir im Bau." Silberstreif nickte. "Und was ist mit den Schülern?", hackte sie jedoch nach. "Schlafen alle." "Ist egal, ich werde Blütenpfote wecken", mischte sich Brombeerdorn ein. Wolkenteich nickte dankbar. "Gut, danke", dann sprang sie wieder zu ihrem Bau, wo Sandjunges ununterbrochen krähte. Wolkenteich erschrak zu Tode, eine andere Katze hockte neben ihm! Doch als sie die Katze erkannte, atmete die Heilerin erleichtert aus. Die Kätzin wandte der Heilerin den wütenden Blick zu. "Wie konntest du ihn alleine lassen?", fauchte sie. Wolkenteich erschrak und wich einen Schritt zurück. Dann erst neigte sie den Kopf. "Grasschweif." Grasschweif schnaubte. "Wieso lässt du mein Junges einfach alleine?" "Ich wollte für frisches Moos sorgen", entgegnete Wolkenteich und verscheuchte die Angst aus ihrer Stimme. "Blütenpfote wird gleich etwas für Sandjunges bringen." Grasschweifs Miene beruhigte sich etwas. "Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie, ohne den Blick von Sandjunges zu lassen. "Es wird nicht viel besser, Grasschweif", antwortete Wolkenteich traurig. Nun kam Wut auf, dass die Königin einfach in Wolkenteichs Bau gegangen war, aber diese Wut war falsch. Die Mutter hatte ihr Junges krähen hören und wollte nach ihm sehen, dass war mehr als verständlich. Wolkenteich setzte sich neben die Königin und leckte ihr tröstend übers Ohr. "Er brauch Muttermilch", sagte Grasschweif. Wolkenteich nickte. "Aber meine anderen Jungen auch..." Grasschweif stand auf. "Ich werde Sandjunges wieder mit in die Kinderstube nehmen." "Nein", erwiderte Wolkenteich sofort. "Sandjunges braucht meine Medizin." "Wie wir sehen, bewirkt sie nicht gerade viel", schnaubte Grasschweif. Wolkenteich seufzte. "Grasschweif, das Problem ist: Sandjunges braucht beides, nur so kann er gesund werden." Grasschweif hielt inne. So war es, Sandjunges brauchte Medezin und Muttermilch. "Kann ich mit meinen Jungen hierher ziehen?", fragte sie. Wolkenteich klappte der Mund auf. "Du hast viele Junge." "Ich will nicht, dass eins davon stirbt." Wolkenteich schluckte, dann nickte sie. "Na gut." Grasschweif legte ihr freudig übers Ohr und sprang davon. Wolkenteich sah ihr kurz nach, dann drehte sie sich um und seufze. Ihr Bau würde voll werden. Kapitel 2 "Wolkenteich, du bist keine annährend so gute Heilerin wie Schneeflocke es war!", fauchte Grasschweif. Wolkenteichs Wangenfell wurde feucht. "Ich gebe doch alles!" Sie sah zum Himmel auf. "Oh, Schneeflocke!", dachte sie. "Ich vermisse dich so!" Grasschweif schnaubte wütend. "Wir brauchen neues Moos. Mann, jetzt sind schon 2 meiner Jungen krank!" "Wenn sie so nah beieinander liegen, ist es kein Wunder, dass sie sich gegenseitig anstecken", verteidigte sich Wolkenteich. "Ach, jetzt bin ich Schuld, weil ich alle meine Jungen bei mir haben wollte?" "Nein", sagte Wolkenteich mit möglichst ruhiger Stimme. "Aber Sandjunges hat bereits einen leichten grünen Husten... ich tuhe alles, was in meiner Macht steht, aber auch meine Kräfte sind begrenzt." "Viel begrenzter als es die von Schneeflocke und Häherfrost waren!", Grasschweif war wirklich sehr wütend. Aber Wolkenteich wusste, dass Grasschweif eigentlich garnicht wütend war. Nein, es war die Angst um ihre Jungen. Wolkenteich holte tief Luft. "Ich werde die Katzen bieten, Katzenminze zu holen." Damit stürtze sie aus ihrem Bau um Grasschweifs Wut kurz zu entkommen, atmete die frische Luft ein und sprang zum Bau der Krieger. Brandpelz wusch sich gerade, unterbrach ihre Wäsche als sie Wolkenteich sah und lud sie in den Bau. "Was führt dich her, Wolkenteich?" "Sandjunges geht es immer schlimmer und Leopardenjunges hat sich angesteckt, ich brauche so viel Katzenminze wie ich kriegen kann." "Oh nein", rief Brandpelz aus. "Sandjunges ist doch schon seid einem halbem Mond krank!" Wolkenteich nickte und beugte sich zu Brandpelz. "Ich weiß nicht, ob er es schaffen wird." Brandpelz' stand das Entsetzen und die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Und wir gehen auch noch auf die Blattleere zu, was ist wenn sich noch mehr Katzen anstecken? Katzenminze wird nicht mehr leicht zu finden sein." "Es wäre einfach nett, wenn du dir ein paar Katzen raussuchen und Katzenminze suchen könntest", sagte Wolkenteich. Brandpelz nickte. "Gut, mach ich." Wolkenteich nickte dankbar und sprang wieder zu ihrem Bau, wo sie unbedingt benötigt wurde. Als sie hereinkam, wurde sie überrascht. Häherfrost beäugte die 2 kranken Jungen. "Wolkenteich", miaute er und nickte der jungen Heilerin zu. "Grasschweif sagte mir, die Situation gerät außer Kontrolle." Im ersten Moment überkam Wolkenteich Wut, weil Grasschweif einfach eine alte Heilerkatze um Hilfe bat, doch sie musste es einfach verstehen, es stimmte ja doch. "Ja", sagte sie letzendlich. "Vielleicht könntest du mir tatsächlich Rat geben." "Du solltest den 2 anderen Jungen eine Fliegenpilzmischung geben", schlug Häherfrost vor. "Fliegenpilz ist hochgiftig, meinst du die Kleinen halten das aus?" "Du darfst nicht zu viel nehmen", erwiderte Häherfrost. "Misch es mit Farnen und Mohnsamen." "Da hätte ich drauf kommen können!", schnaubte Wolkenteich, wütend auf sich selbst. Diese Mischung stärkte die Krankheitsabwehr. Man konnte sich nicht mehr so leicht anstecken. "Am besten gebe ich dann Grasschweif auch etwas davon." Häherfrost nickte. "Gibt es noch ein anderes Mittel gegen den Husten? Wenn der grüne Husten noch schlimmer wird ist Sandjunges verloren!" Häherfrost schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid. Es wurde zumindest noch keine Pilzmischung dafür gefunden." Wolkenteich seufzte. "Trotzdem danke", miaute sie. Häherfrost hob Sandjunges hoch, Wolkenteich nahm Leopardenjunges und die 2 brachten die Jungen zurück zu Grasschweif. Dann trottete Häherfrost aus dem Bau. Wolkenteich kam noch mit. "Du musst dich mehr ausruhen, Wolkenteich", meinte Häherfrost. "Du arbeitest zu sehr." "Sandjunges würde sonst sterben." "Vielleicht kann ich ab und an vorbeischauen und dir helfen", bot der Älteste an. Wolkenteich seufzte. "Na ja, das wäre nett, aber nicht zu oft. Du bist nicht mehr so fit wie früher." Häherfrost schnurrte. "Na gut." Dann verließ er den Bau. Grasschweif sah Wolkenteich an. "Wirst du meine Jungen nun besser behandeln können?", wollte sie wissen. Wolkenteich schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt kein anderes Mittel als Katzenminze, oder zumindest wurde noch keins entdeckt." Grasschweif seufzte. "Aber du wirst dich nicht anstecken und Rotjunges und Schlammjunges auch nicht." Grasschweif blickte erfreut auf. "Dafür gibt es eine Pilzmischung, ich werde sie sobald wie möglich herstellen, aber gleich wird uns Brandpelz erstmal etwas Katzenminze bringen." Grasschweif seufzte und nickte dann. Wolkenschweif ging zu ihren Kräutern und kratze die letzten Reste Katzenminze von einem kleinen Fels. Dann trottete sie zu Grasschweif, legte ein Eichenblatt vor Leopardenjunges und legte die Kräuter darauf. "Leopardenjunges", miaute sie dann und stupste das Junge leicht an. Der getupfte Kater blickte die Heilerin müde an. "Du musst die Kräuter essen", miaute ihm Wolkenteich zu. Leopardenjunges blinzelte und sah auf die Katzenminze. Er gähnte und fing an, an den Kräutern zu nagen. "So ist es gut", miaute Grasschweif ihm zu. Leopardenjunges nickte leicht, gähnte und aß den Rest der Kräuter. Dann kuschelte sich das Junge wieder an seine Mutter. Grasschweif legte ihm übers Fell und zog Sandjunges an sich heran, der an dem Eichenblatt schnüffelte. "Sie sollten soviel schlafen, wie möglich", sagte Wolkenteich. "Das ist mir klar", entgegnete Grasschweif. "Sie werden schon nicht im Schnee rumtollen." Wolkenteich seufzte. "Wir können nur hoffen, dass der Schnee noch etwas auf sich warten lässt." Ein dunkelgrauer Kopf mit Kräutern im Mund erschien im Eingang. Die Katze ließ die Kräuter fallen. "Bitte sehr, Wolkenteich", miaute Brandpelz. Wolkenteich trottete zu der Katzenminze. "Danke schön", sie sah traurig auf das kleine Häufchen. "Aber es wird höstens 2 Tage reichen." Brandpelz legte Wolkenteich übers Ohr. "Du musst dich mehr ausruhen, Wolkenteich", miaute sie. "Außerdem sucht Blausturm noch nach Katzenminze, er wird dir gleich noch etwas bringen." Wolkenteich nickte. "Gut, kann ich dich um noch etwas bieten?" "Dauert es lang?", wollte Brandpelz wissen. Die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf. "Kannst du kurz zu Häherfrost gehen und sagen, dass er mich kurz auswechseln soll, dann kann ich mich ausruhen." Brandpelz nickte und sprang zum Bau der Ältesten. Wolkenteich trottete zu ihrem Moosnest, drehte sich um sich selbst und machte es sich gemütlich. "Häherfrost kommt gleich und kümmer sich um deine Jungen, Grasschweif", murmelte sie noch, bevor sie einschlief. Kategorie:By Dieb Kategorie:Geschichten